Three-dimensionally shaped structures are often used to provide stability and low weight, when, for example, applied in a sandwich structure.
Discrete structural systems of linear members arranged in triangular configurations in the form of trusses have been used to provide stability in two and more dimensions. As described in “Structural Steel Designer's Handbook,” by Roger L. Brockenbrough and Federick S. Merrit, McGraw Hill, Third Edition, 1999, Section 3.27.1, a truss is “a structural system constructed of linear members forming triangular patterns.” In general, a truss is composed of chord members and web members. As exterior members, the chord members define the profile of the truss, while the web members as interior members connect the chord members for transferring load from one chord member to the other. Examples of truss configurations include the Warren truss, the Howe truss, and the Pratt truss that, for example, are used in bridge structures.
For the ideal case that the axes of all linear members of a joint meet at a single point, and that the members are straight and connected through frictionless hinges, all the members are considered to be subject to axial load only, i.e., to tension or compression. If the members of a joint do not meet at a single point, additional bending moments can be generated at the ends of the linear members.